


Sweet As Cherry Wine

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Spring drabble [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Cherry Blossom.





	Sweet As Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cherry Wine by Hozier because I'm cheesy and punny af :)

The first time Louis saw Harry, it was spring.

The pink leaves of cherry blossom tree rained down upon them, creating a perfect pink hue. Louis saw him from afar, sitting under the shade of a tree; book perched on his lap, glasses over his nose. Louis felt drawn, watching as he tucked back his hair. Something must’ve hinted about Louis, as he looked up and as their eyes met, flowers bloomed bright than ever. Louis felt his breath catch, knowing this was the one. “Hi.”

“I’m Harry,” he said, followed by a dazzling smile. It was just the start.


End file.
